Treasure
Treasures are mortal items that have been imbued with glamour, thus giving them the power to perform specific glamour-based effects. The treasures background allows your character to begin the game with a treasure already in her possession. Many high level treasures are unique, meaning that there should never be more than one of their kind in a chronicle. It might have been a gift from a mentor, an incredibly lucky find at an antique shop, or a family heirloom. A treasure can often have an appearance that hints at it's supernatural nature, but can just as easily look merely antique, or even completely normal. However, as treasures are invested with Glamour, Changelings can often sense their magical nature despite a normal appearance. The rating of this trait determines the power of the treasure. Although a treasure usually does only one thing in specific, the ratings below are listed in number of dots in an Art. This is to give you an idea of the types of things a treasure at that rating can do. A treasure will only do one effect,to one kind of target, determined at creation. It does not have access to the Arts and Realms in the same way a changeling does. When determining your character's treasure, choose one effect based on the Art you assign to it and the level that you purchase. For example, Beh`ir's Sword of Fire is a 4 dot treasure that shatters solid objects on contact (Holly Strike) . It doesn't get all the benefits of the Art. It still does normal damage to mortals and changelings. It is given one specific effect inspired by Holly Strike. Note: Because a Treasure can have an extreme impact on a character, it is critical that the player and the storyteller be on the same page of what it is capable of when making new Treasures. Storyteller reserves the right to modify and adjust the mechanics of all Treasures for balance. When you are designing a Treasure, look to the Art level that you are considering it having as a general starting point for determining effects, duration, and costs. In general, a Treasure will be able to evoke an active effect of a specific power upon (1) target of (1) type, as though a Cantrip had been cast with (the rating of the Backoikground) successes, (1) time per scene. The Duration of the effect will be determined at the creation of the Treasure. The rating of the Background may be adjusted up in order to increase any of those items with a number in (_). Alternatively, a very general guideline, a treasure that has a buffing, concealing, transformative, or otherwise passive effect will have a duration of a scene. A longer duration may increase the dot rating of the Background. In general, if the magical effects of the Treasure deals damage (or modifies the damage normally dealt, in the case of weapon Treasures) the Duration will be instant. Qs a very general guideline, a Treasure will be able to use it's active effect once per scene. Subsequent uses in a scene, if allowed at all, may require the user to recharge it's Glamour. Note: this will almost always be the case with Treasures that deal or heal damage. Again, these are all very general guidelines, just to give an idea of how Storytellers will be gauging items for balance. Each custom treasure must be designed by the player and ST together. Reach out with your idea of what you're imagining it to be capable of, and we'll get the ball rolling.